Various tire chains and track systems have been used to improve vehicle and equipment control over soft, slippery, or uneven terrain. Excavators, Skid loader equipment such as the BOBCAT®, and other such equipment are typically equipped with large rubber tires that offer sufficient traction for many circumstances. For extremely rough terrain, a track system can be used around the tires as a continuous-loop tread similar to a tank tread. Some track systems include contoured contact surfaces having cleats, treads, or other traction-enhancing features. Some of this equipment may damage the ground beneath the vehicle, making these track systems unsuitable for operation on more delicate surfaces such as landscaped lawns, sidewalks, and even paved streets. Many existing track systems are not equipped to operate on both types of surfaces without either giving up maneuverability on rough terrain or damaging more delicate surfaces.